Hope
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Several short stories about the Lyoko gangs stuggle to survive Xana's twisted attacks on them. This is the happy version of Despair.
1. Cleansed

This story is the mirror image of the story "Despair", except for their outcomes. If you enjoy a happy ending then continue on. If you'd prefer to see sadness, then proceed to "Despair."

Note: This CHAPTER is from Urlick's point of view.

**Hope**

**Chapter One**

**Cleansed**

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a deep darkness, too deep for me to penetrate. It was like a fog of shadow, for I could see the fog move, but felt no wind blow it. I stood up and tried to move my feet, but something held them tight. I felt two chains attached to my feet. They were bound tightly to the floor. Suddenly the fog began to clear. I could see a light ahead of me. It was more or lessrectangular in shape, as if it were a doorway or something. I noticed that there was something different about the bottom half of the light. It was wavier than the top. As the fog continued to clear, I heard a voice. Sinister, cold, and deep it seemed to echo in the darkness.

"Hello Urlick. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. If you're wondering where you are, you should not worry about that, for you are not alone. Look ahead of you Urlick and see that one of your young friends is here to keep you company."

I knew automatically that the voice was Xana's. There was no one else who could do this. I looked ahead to the light, and as the fog cleared completely I saw to my horror what it was. The light was pouring out of a glass door. Behind the door was Yumi. She floated against the door in a rising pool of water that was filling up the room she was in. I understood now why the light had seemed different at the top and bottom. Xana was going to drown her! Yumi opened her eyes, and looked around herself in shock. She saw me and shouted "Urlick!" while banging on the glass.

I looked around, as if expecting to see Xana himself, and said, "Let her go! If you hurt her I'll…"

He interrupted me saying, "Well Urlick, the choice is not yours. It's hers. You see Urlick, the chains attached to your legs are electrified. If you could break out of them, then you would be ok. But I seriously doubt that you have the strength to break them. Now Yumi, on the other hand, has the ability to let her self out. If she breaks the glass with the axe I have so graciously provided, then she will escape. Of course, you, Urlick, will receive quite a shock afterwards."

I realized how much trouble we were in. If Yumi didn't free herself, then I could probably work my chains out of the floor. But I could never allow her to kill herself for me. Yumi looked at something in the water, and pulled up a small axe. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and said, "Urlick, I won't do this."

I shook my head, saying, "No Yumi, you have to. If you don't you'll drown." There was so much water in there with her, that if the door were to crack, it would burst open from the pressure. Her head was scraping the top of the ceiling. She looked at me with those dark eyes, filled with horrible sadness. I'm sure my eyes reflected that sorrow, as she dropped the axe to the floor, and floated there, waiting.

I screamed to her, "Yumi, Yumi pick up the axe and break the door! I don't care if I die, it's you that I care about! Please Yumi, if… if you die, what reason will I have to even live?"

She looked at me, and smiled a sad smile and said, "I can't Urlick. I… I love you too much to do that. I'm sorry." With that her head went under the surface. She didn't even try to hold her breath. I watched as she simply breathed in the water, trying to get her suffering over with as soon as possible. She slid down the side of the door, her eyes still open. A faint glow was inside of them, but it was disappearing so rapidly. She fell to the bottom, and her eyes shut.

I felt rage swim through my veins. A deep loathing welled up inside me. I would not accept this, I would not allow Yumi to die! Xana would pay! I didn't care if I were electricuted, drowned, or shredded into a hundred pieces. He would not hurt Yumi!I snatched my body forward, my restraints went tight. But I refused to allow her to die. I pushed harder and harder. Then I heard a loud breaking sound and felt myself come free. I didn't know whether I had broken the floor, the chains, or even my own feet, but it didn't matter. I ran to the door, reared my arm back, and slammed my fist through the glass. It's a wonder my arm didn't break. The glass door exploded as I grabbed Yumi. I held onto her tightly as we were swept away with the tide. Whatever happened now didn't matter to me, because I was with her. I felt the electricity swim through the water, wrapping around me, but I ignored it. I collided with something hard. It was a window, and it shattered under the pressure. We flew out of the building, and landed on the soft, soggy ground. I laid there for a minute, afraid that if I moved, I would die. Then I opened my eyes, and sat up. I rested Yumi in my lap, and said, "Yumi, Yumi please say something!"

I checked her pulse, and happiness shot through me when I found one. I quickly performed CPR to revive her. Yumi then coughed and opened her eyes. She looked up at me, and an intense happiness filled her eyes as she saw me. She said, "Urlick… I'm sorry… I…"

I shook my head and said, "Don't say anything ok, you need to rest. And besides, I would have done the same thing if I were you. So rest."

She smiled and then closed her eyes. She took deep, restful breaths as she lay there. She was so beautiful, and seemed so calm. I looked up at the window; I could still hear the water sloshing around inside the room. I picked Yumi up and said out loud, "You know, I actually feel bad for you Xana. Nothing ever goes right for you does it? It's a wonder you aren't suicidal."

I turned away from the building and began to walk off. It didn't take me long to get my bearings, and I soon found myself back at school. I went up to my room, and found that Odd was still asleep. I didn't wake him, but sat down on my own bed. I leaned against the wall and let Yumi rest on my lap. I was tired and soon drifted off to sleep. I would have to explain to Odd why I was lying with Yumi in a soaking wet bed in the morning.


	2. Razor Edge

_Notes from the co-authoress, AlteanWarriorofDestiny:_

_Hey everyone! I was asked to help with this part of the Hope story. It's from Aelita's point of view. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! _

**Chapter Two:**

**Razor Edge**

I groggily opened my eyes to find some kind of obstacle course in front of me. As I tried to sit up, I found that my hands and feet were tied up. Then I hear Jeremy yell, "Is anyone there?" It was then I noticed that the air was thick as smoke and his voice was muffled. I shifted around so I could try to see Jeremy. I called, "Jeremy, is that you?"

I had the feeling that he couldn't see me, but his relief was evident as he said, "Oh, Aelita! I'm so glad it's you. Where are we? What's going on?"

"I…I don't know. My hands and feet are tied up, I can't move. And there's something else," I responded, sounding nervous and slightly frightened.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

I hesitated before I said, "Well, you see, in between you and me is some kind of obstacle course or something. There's wire, holes and other things there. You can't see it can you?"

I couldn't see what he did, but I'm sure he tried to look around. Suddenly, we heard a faint, horrible laugh, kinda like the chuckle of a madman. It grew closer and closer until I heard Xana's voice saying, "Yes Jeremy, there is an obstacle course of sorts in your way. It's my ironic way of getting back at you. You see, Jeremy, you are always giving your teammates instructions, and guide them. Now you will have to listen to the instructions, and let someone else guide you. Aelita, though bound, can see perfectly where you need to go. Just follow her instructions and you'll reach her, like the knioght in shining armor I know you want to be. Or, Jeremy, you can turn around and walk out the door and leave Aelita to me. But you better hurry; you don't have long before the poison in the air completely shuts down your body."

I quickly took in the obstacle course, battling unreasoned fear. I heard Jeremy say, "Ok Aelita. Just tell me where to go."

I waited a moment, assessing the situation. "Ok then. Stand up and step forward," I said. When Jeremy reached the edge of the cliff, I instructed, "Ok, to your right is a small walkway. Take a step to it, then walk forward one step." When he got on the walkway, I had to call out, "No Jeremy, too far!"

I was too late though. A long pillow, I believe it's called a body pillow, hit him and sent him flying to the right. I let out an inaudible gasp as a small dagger hit him on the arm. It left a gash from his shoulder almost all the way to his elbow, flipping him over in midair so he landed in a pile of tacks flat on his back. I screamed, "Jeremy, look out!" right before he landed in the tacks.

He stood up; pulling some tacks off, and asked, "Aelita? What now?"

"Ok, now just turn to your left and walk forward," I answered, breathing faster. I watched as Jeremy moved forward slowly. When a small wire slid though his hair, I said, "Stop! Ok. Now turn to your right and walk forward, then jump as forward as far as you can." I watched as he took several steps toward a wide canyon before I shouted, "Jump!"

I was terrified as Jeremy sailed through the air. I could already tell he wouldn't make it. My heart was in my throat as his knees hit concrete andhe barely manage to grab the ledge. When he was kneeling on the ledge, I asked, "Jeremy, are you okay?"

He smiled at me the best he could and replied, "Yeah…never better." I chuckled as he stood up.

"Okay, you're close now. Just take a few steps forward, then bend down on your hands and knees and crawl forward under a wall of very sharp wire," I said. He delicately walked forward then bent down and began to crawl under the wire. I was lucky so far. I think that the poison wasn't affecting me yet. When Jeremy crawled out and started toward me, I saw a piece of razor sharp wire snake out to hit him. "Jeremy… Jeremy duck!" I exclaimed.

The wire slashed across his back. I called out, "It's Xana!" I was finding it harder to breathe now. With Jeremy so close, I began to struggle with the ropes on my wrists.

"I forgot to mention, there's a door right behind Aelita, but unfortunately, the key is somewhere in the course. Too bad I forgot to tell you," Xana said, continuing his attack on Jeremy.

I shouted at Jeremy, "Run!" He started towards me and the wire ripped his back open with a horrible sound. He fell forward, brushing up against me. I was breathing heavily, the poison's effect well in place when I said, "Jeremy…the poison…it's getting worse." With a small yelp of pain, a wire hit my head as I yanked my hands free of the ropes.

"Jeremy…my hands are free. Can…can you untie my feet?" I asked quietly.

"Hold…hold on and I'll try," Jeremy replied. "I can't find the knot. Hold on Aelita; I am going to save you," he said, pulling something out of his pocket and gently picked me up. He ran to a door, gently supported me with one arm, unlocked the door andran through to safty.

Xana's scream of rage reached our ears. Jeremy looked around as he laid me down on what appeared to be a bed or pallet. I blacked out as Jeremy found his glasses lying on a table.

When I woke up, Jeremy was sitting beside me, asleep. The door we came through was shut, and blocked. He had put bandages on my head and wrists as well as his arm, chest and back. He jerked awake and just looked at me for a minute. The effects of the poison were gone and he smiled at me. When he gently pulled me into a hug, all he could say was, "Aelita…"


	3. Alone in the Dark

Note: This chapter is from Odd's point of view. I also do not own "Alone in the Dark".

**Chapter 3**

**Alone in the Dark**

I opened my eyes and looked around. The air was thick, and heavy. I couldn't see anything, and had no clue where I was. I stood up, worried a little by my surroundings. I shouted, "Hey anyone there? Urlick, Jeremy, anyone?" I listened for any noise but heard nothing. Then I heard a voice from near-by.

"Hello Odd, what's the matter?"

Aelita seemed to have spawned out of the darkness. I jumped in shock at the sound of her voice, but then sighed when I realized who it was. I said, "Oh Aelita, I'm so glad you're here. What's going on, where are we?"

She just smiled and said, "Why silly, we're in the factory. Don't you recognize this place?"

I couldn't see how she expected me to know where I was, seeing as I couldn't see anything. I noticed that the darkness in the air seemed to thin. Light came from above us, and it was then that I could tell that the room was filled with a very dark cloud of some kind. I turned around to ask Aelita about this, but gasped as I saw she had disappeared. I looked around and tried to see her, but I couldn't see anything. I was getting freaked out, and took a couple of steps backwards, and tripped over a pipe. I stood up quickly, and grabbed the pipe to use as a weapon. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, about to strike, and saw that it was Aelita. I practically shouted, "Aelita! What are trying to do, kill me?"

Things then got very freaky. Aelita smiled at me and said, "Why yes Odd, that's exactly what I want. I want you to die a horrible, painful death, kicking and screaming, begging for release from your pain and torment."

While I was still in shock from this, Aelita knocked me to the ground. The strength behind her blow was definitely unusually strong, especially for her. I stumbled backwards and quickly righted myself. Aelita had again vanished, so I held up my weapon and searched for her in the shadows. I could feel sweat forming on my head now. The whole scene was freaking me out, and I was beginning to panic. But I kept my head and continued searching for Aelita in the room. I then heard something behind me, but before I could turn around I felt a something connect with the back of my head. I flew forward and rolled on the ground. When I managed to stand back up I saw Urlick standing there, smiling. I yelled, "Urlich, what the heck are you doing? What's going on?"

Urlich, still smiling, started walking towards me. I could feel fear growing in my heart, as my "friend" came closer and closer to me. I backed up into a wall and held my weapon out in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to attack Urlich. He came closer and closer until we were just a few inches apart. He then hissed, "What's wrong Odd, are you scared? Don't worry pal, we're here. You're not alone. You shouldn't be… scared."

I couldn't take it anymore. I swung the pipe, intending to take his head off, but instead he jumped out of the way, and disappeared. I began to realize that these people couldn't be my friends. This could only be Xana. But that didn't make the situation any better. I looked up, my eyes were getting blurry, and said, "Guys, I know this isn't you. None of this is real, is it? This… it's all a trap! It isn't real at all!" I knew my voice had little strength in it, and I'm sure I didn't seem at all sure of my own statement.

I then heard a voice purr near-by, "Oh it's very real Odd, and I'll prove it."

I turned and saw Yumi heading towards me. I attempted to hit her, but she dodged my attack and then grabbed my head. Before I could tell what was happening she had pulled me into a kiss. My mind was racing as she did this, and I began to grow more and more panicked. She then released me and threw me through the air. I hit the wall, and fell face down on the ground. I was so confused and afraid that it was becoming harder to control myself. I stood up and said to Yumi, "What… what is going on? This… this can't be real, I know it can't. What do want from me you freak?"

I heard a door open behind me. In the doorway was Jeremy. He said something to me, but I didn't hear him. Fear and panic was making it impossible to tell what was happening. I knew this couldn't be Jeremy; it was a trick just like all the others. I was about to swing my weapon and take this image out when suddenly I thought of something. What if this one was real? Maybe, just maybe this was the real Jeremy! Jeremy asked, "Odd… Odd are you ok?"

I dropped the pipe and said, "Jeremy… is that really… you? I don't… I can't tell. I don't know who's who anymore. Are you really… you?"

Jeremy seemed shocked by the question, and then he shouted, "Oh, Odd look out!"

I turned and saw the pipe I had dropped in the hands of a Jeremy clone! I knew then that it had all definitely been a Xana trick. The clone charged at me, but this time I was ready. As the clone tried to stab me,I jumped out of the way. Jeremy managed to stumble out of the way of the attack just in time too. I kicked the pipe out of the clones hand, and shoved it back into the room. Xana apparently hadn't expected me to attack back, and I managed to shut the door on him, just as the clone charged at me again. Xana banged on the door for a few moments then all the noise stopped. After a minute, I opened the door and looked into the room. The clone and darkness were gone. I sighed and turned back to Jeremy and said, "You showed up just in time pal."

Jeremy straightened his glasses and asked, "Uh, Odd, what just happened?"

I smiled and said, "Oh nothing much, I was just getting a little freaked out, that's all."

He just looked at me in a rather dumb-struck kind of way. I don't think he understood.


End file.
